Super Deluxe Washu Needs Energy!!
by DragonWarrior
Summary: This is a Tenchi Universe and DBZ crossover.. Well u could kinda call it that, its when Washu decides on making a SDWashu, and her copmuter sends her to a world where they have large amounts of energy. Usually, she was sent into the DBZ world and falls in
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I do not own DBZ or Washu... oh well go on with the story!  
--------  
  
Washu tinkered for a while on her computer. She made observations and noted them on her computer. ' Interesting... Now if I just find the right amount of energy in a different dimension, I'll be able to finish my latest invention' she paused pointed at a hidden machine and removed the sheets. ' My Super Deluxe Washu!!!!' She yelled pointing at a copy of her with purple hair encased in a tube of liquid. ' All I need is enough energy to create Super Deluxe Washu from the dimension my time warp is searching for!'  
  
Washu typed on her computer and pressed a big red button saying 'enter'. Lights flashed, and a huge black hole sucked Washu into another dimension. Washu looked at the different color dots wiz by her as she went through time dimensions. In a flash, she landed on hard ground and grass.  
  
' Where am I?' She looked around. Clear blue skies and clouds in her view, and she could see a small house in view saying 'Kame's House' on it. Washu brushed back her pink hair and dusted off herself. She got up and started walking towards the house. She looked at the ocean's reflection, and noticed that she had gotten younger even more. She looked like a teenager, and lost all her old features and her voice was slightly changed.   
  
' Wow! Time changes! I guess now I'm-- (dramatic pause) LIL WASHU!!!'   
  
------  
  
Gohan was looking out Kame-sein's window and was doing a math problem. Videl walked in and took out a towel. She looked at her young husband that was still in college just like her.  
  
' Still have work from that drudge math teacher?' She asked looking at his difficult problems. He nodded and tapped his pencil on the book.  
  
' I need to do everything in all the time I can get. I'm so sorry I have to do this on Kame's beach party, Videl-chan,' Gohan apologized. Videl smiled and sat next to him and looked out.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something when she came face-to-face with a short girl with extremely long pink hair smile at her. ' Gaaa!' She screamed and jumped back, like a replica of Gohan's actions.  
  
' Hi there!' Washu smiled and waved.  
  
' Who the hell are you?' Gohan asked looking at Washu.  
  
' My name's Washu! You can call me Lil' Washu! I just came from another dimension so I could get an amount of energy to create one of my newest inventions!' Washu explained putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Gohan tensed down and laughed. ' Oh, you scared us Lil Washu! For a second there I thought you were an enemy, but I don't know where that thought came from!' Videl released her grip from her husband's arm and looked down at the girl from out of the window.  
  
' Enemy? Nani!! Do you know where I can find a good source of energy from any machine of some sort?' Washu asked looking up at them.  
  
' Energy? Do you mean energy from people?' Gohan asked cautiously thinking that this might be an android.  
  
'Whaaat? Nooo! I mean energy from like a great powerhouse machine, so it can supply my new invention.' Washu explained.  
  
' Your invention? Aren't you kinda small to do that stuff?' Videl asked looking at Lil Washu.  
  
Washu crossed her arms. ' Looks can be deceiving. It just so happens that I'm over hundreds of years old and I still look young!'  
  
Videl face faulted.' You mean you're as old as both of us and your still so young? What kind of moisturizer do you use?' Gohan frowned at his wife's intention.  
  
Washu scratched her head. ' You mean make-up? None! I was kept frozen for many years by an evil man until my daughter- well at least my creational daughter- released me!' Washu told them.   
  
Now Videl and Gohan were baffled. They peered down at Lil Washu and Gohan whispered. ' Isn't this little girl stretching the story a little too far?' Videl whispered back. ' I don't know. Remember, she came from another dimension so anything could happen there-it could be different from our world..' ' I guess your right... Lets bring her inside to the rest of the gang and we'll see what to do..'   
  
Washu observed the man and woman whisper. ' According to my observations, that man has been fighting since a very young age and is a scholar judging at his bifocals and algebra book in his lap... '  
  
' Lil Washu! Why don't you come on in from the front door and we can talk?' Videl called out.   
  
' Sure!' Washu walked to the front door and heard other voices. Then she heard that man's voice say her name faintly. The noise simmered down and Washu knocked.  
  
Videl opened the door. ' Come on in. Oh yes, we're sorry for not saying our names before. I'm Videl and that's my husband Gohan. And this is Gokou, Gohan's father. Kame-Sein, this is his house... Chi Chi, Gokou's wife, and next to her is Goten. Trunks!' Videl called out. A fourteen-year-old around Goten's age with purple hair came out of the kitchen with a black haired little girl on his shoulders.  
  
' Yeah?' He called out. He looked at the new visitor.  
  
Videl motioned, ' Trunks, this is Lil Washu. Lil Washu, that's my daughter Pan. Come here, sweetie..' She took her daughter in her arms and threw her up and down. Trunks looked at Washu and shrugged sitting down next to his best friend Goten.  
  
Gokou stopped chewing on chicken and spoke up. ' So Lil Washu, you come from another dimension? What's it like there?'   
  
Lil Washu stood awkwardly and said, ' Where I come from everything seems normal to me.. Special people can use magic, and I create things using my knowledge from all the years. I'm known as the mad scientist!' She giggled, though not noticing everyone was staring at her.  
  
' Oh so your a famous scientist?' Gohan asked her, interested.  
  
' Uh-humm... That's why when I set my dimension tuner to a dimension that had great energy levels in it, I landed here. As I told you and your wife, I'm looking for what my computer noted as high energy levels.' She took out a small key and pressed a button. Her computer popped out in front of her and she started typing.  
  
' Hmm.. Interesting.. My computer says that every life form in this house has a high energy level....' Washu observed scanning her eyes to every person. Her computer said that even Pan and Videl and Chi Chi - of all people - had high energy levels.  
  
' Oh, that's normal Lil Washu. We all have special strengths and powers!' Kame told her. She looked at the old man who was pervertingly eyeing her.   
  
' How can that be? Kame, you even have a high power! That's impossible for a man your age!' Washu exclaimed ignoring his looks and tucked a loose spiky bang behind her ear. ( Yeah, those weird ones ;) )  
  
Videl smiled and winked, ' Looks can be deceiving! You said said so yourself, Lil Washu! Although I don't know why I should call you Lil Washu??....'  
  
Washu clasped her hands together like a child and made puppy eyes. ' Oh please do! I love being called by that name!'  
  
' Hmm.. Okay then.. Lil Washu... ' Videl grumbled and focused on her child.  
  
' How'd your computer pop out like that?' Gokou asked chewing on a drumstick. Chi Chi slapped him on the head. ' You idiot! She comes from another world full of technology what do you expect!' ' Sorry... ' Gokou mumbled rubbing his head.  
  
Washu smiled. ' Huh?' She looked at the two boys. ' They haven't said a single thing.. They must be shy.' Washu thought and blushed as Goten looked at her with extremely bold eyes.   
  
' What a cute babe with a cute accent' Goten thought looking at her. Trunks gave him an are-you-okay look; he knew what he was thinking they were best friends and thought so the same.  
  
Washu closed her computer. ' I guess my computer mis-calculated my meanings... It must've thought I meant high-energy readings in human form.. Too bad I can't just steal your energy huh?' She joked. Everyone stared at her, and only Gokou thought it was a joke and faked a laugh just to break the silence.  
  
' SO' Goten cleared his throaht and looked at her again. ' How long will you be staying here then?'  
  
' Yeah, how long?' Washu finally got to hear Trunks' serious voice. ' That way Goten would be back to normal then...' he thought.  
  
' I mechanized the dimension program to keep me here for a month so I could gather enough energy. I guess even though I'm here I should try to get the energy anyway.'  
  
' But not from us, ok?' Gohan said seriously remembering his father being stealed away energy while he helplessly watched.  
  
Washu didn't know what was their deal with stealing energy from people, but agreed anyway.  
------  
  
'Chi Chi agreed to let Washu stay at our house, Trunks-kun.' Goten excitedly told his sparring partner. He blocked the next punch, releasing a low kick. Trunks blocked that, and sent a ki ball at him. He dodged, and sent a beam at him.  
  
' She seems strange. I've never seen a girl with pink spiky hair like hers before.' Trunks commented and flickered away the ki beam. Goten hovered in front of him with dark eyes. ' Maybe in her world she's a pink-haired saiyjin!' he joked.  
  
' She's not strange. You don't know her' He growled defensively.  
  
' Neither do you, Goten' he pointed out snickering. Goten grumbled and threw a punch at his best friend really hard. It landed on his jaw, sending Trunks back seven feet away.  
  
' Ow! What'd you do that for?' Trunks yelled rubbing his jaw. Goten flew away, heading home. ' That guy really has to get his brain rechecked.. He's liking *pink* girls now..' Trunks mumbled shaking his head, watching Goten.  
  
  
------  
  
Washu sat down on the small chair in the guestroom and took out her computer. She typed too furiously to hear Goten knock on the door.  
  
Goten peered at Washu, typing away. ' Hey' he stood behind her.  
  
Washu craned her neck. ' Oh hi Goten.' Her heart thudded strangely. ' What's wrong with me?' She thought and slowed her typing.  
  
' Whacha doin on the computer?' He asked.  
  
Washu could feel his breath on her neck. A chill went up her spine. ' I'm analyzing the data of what year it is in your world, and what time difference it is from my world.'  
  
'That's easy. The year's 2001 here' he told her.  
  
Washu stopped typing and whirled around. ' You mean you're in the future?' Goten nodded. ' Amazing.. Is that why your power's so enhanced?'   
  
Goten scratched his head and thought for a moment. ' I guess... But I'm not really human. I'm part saiyan.' Goten explained to his crush all about the saiyan history and about the powers.  
  
  
  
Gokou walked down the hall, and stopped once he heard his name called from his son. He opened the door to a crack and peered into where Lil Washu was in. He looked at his son explain about his family, and the androids. Washu listened with amazement and hung onto every word Goten said. When he finished explaining, Washu spoke up about her time.  
  
Gokou peered a little further, and was so into his son's story that he didn't notice Chi Chi peering right next to him.   
' Chi Chi?'  
  
' Shhhh...' she shushed him and pointed at the two.  
  
' Well.. Where I come from.. My friends all posses powers.. One of my friends, Tenchi, has the power to use a magical sword that bring him powers. Another friend of mine, Ryoko, is a space pirate and can create ki balls just like how you saiyans do.. And then we have the royal princess Ayeka and her sister Sasami.. There are allot of people that live in Tenchi's house. I feel sorry for Tenchi, he took us all in because we had to place to go. So I made my own laboratory to keep up on my experiments..' Washu told Goten. Gokou and Chi Chi listened intently.  
  
' Occationally my experiments cause something bad to happen, so its like we're on an adventure. All of my friends that is, and sometimes my experiments cause lots of trouble so I'm usually in trouble with the police agency...' Washu added brushign back her hair and laughing lightly.   
  
' Cool. I'd love to go to your world one day...-'  
  
Chi Chi was fighting with Gokou to keep quiet and to stop hogging the view. ' Gokou!' Chi Chi whispered hoarsley and Gokou nudged her so hard she accidently opened the door and they fell to the floor. Goten stopped talking and both of them looked at the married couple ontop of each other.   
  
' Heh heh.. Um Goten.. Its time for your-'   
  
' Young man its time for you to go to sleep! And I think that goes for you to Lil Washu!' Chi Chi interrupted Gokou and straightened her dress out blushing. Goten sighed and waved bye and went up to his room. ' I'm never gonna get some privacy at this house..' Goten grumbled and got upstairs.  
  
Chi Chi closed the door and grabbed Gokou by the arm. ' Baka!' She whispered. She smacked him lightly on the head. ' Ow! Whatd you do that for?' He grumbled scratching his bruise.  
  



	2. 

Lil Washu laid down on her bed, thinking of what she should do. ' Maybe I should just stay here and learn more about this world- or- I could get the energy for Super Deluxe Washu... Or better than that, I could do both!' Washu turned and stared at her surroundings. A desk with a wheelie chair, a small couch that was uneven because of a broken leg and had some loose springs.   
  
She had an idea to keep herself occupied for the night since she couldn't sleep. Washu got up and pressed a button, releasing a tool kit. She sat down next to the couch and started working on fixing the broken down couch.  
  
  
*****  
  
After a long hour, Washu had fixed the couch so that it looked like it was just bought. She stood in front of the couch, smiling proudly at her skills.   
  
' I guess getting younger hasn't changed my kind of powers!' Washu giggled and fixed her spiky hair into place. There was a knock on the door.  
  
' Lil Washu?' Chi Chi peered her head in. ' Is there something wrong for you to still be up?' She came in with some pj's.  
  
' Aw.. I was fixing this couch. What do you think?' Washu showed it off. Chi Chi shifted her gaze and looked at the couch.  
  
' Why... It looks so brand new! How did you fix it?' Chi Chi stuttered open mouthed. Washu smiled that infamous smile where her eyes are closed.  
  
' I used some of my tools. Its nothing!' Washu laughed and motioned for Chi Chi to sit down. Chi Chi handed Washu the pajamas and sat down.  
  
' Wow! It feels like when Gokou and I just got married when Pa bought us this for our house! Oh thank you Lil Washu!' Chi Chi clasped her hands together and was starry eyed remembering the moment.  
  
Washu looked down. ' What are these for?'  
  
Chi Chi snapped out of it. ' Oh yes! I noticed that you still weren't asleep so I thought you had a problem with your clothing' She eyed the strange garments Washu wore. ' And I got you a nightshirt that was many sizes too small for me for you to change into. Here try them on, and go to sleep its 11 already.. Even Gokou's asleep!' Chi Chi handed Washu a white silk night-shirt. Washu eyed the silk, it was pure and expensive.  
  
'Are you sure I can wear this? Its real silk!' Washu exclaimed rubbing it between her fingers.  
  
Chi Chi swatted air. ' Sure! I don't mind, after all, you fixed our old couch!' She left the room and said goodnight.  
  
Washu changed into the nightshirt and found it as a perfect fit, and let her pink hair down. Her face felt stiff and old, unwashed. ' I guess I'll just go to the bathroom and wash up before I go to sleep..' She went down the small foyer and looked at the doors, trying to guess which one was the bathroom.   
  
She peered into a half opened door. Her head popped into the room, and another head smashed into hers.   
  
' What the?' ' SSSHH don't wake the others!' Goten's voice under toned and he grabbed her arm fiercely. Washu shut up, and looked at him with scared eyes.  
  
' I'm sorry I thought this was the bathroom...' Washu whispered turning around. Goten didn't let go of her hand, and she turned back at him.  
  
' Psst! You can't sleep either?'   
  
' No- not really.' Washu replied still wishing that Goten would get his steely grip off her wrist.  
  
Goten's eyes flashed up. ' Come with me' He took her to his room and opened the huge window. He climbed onto the rail and stuck out a hand. ' Come on!' Washu climbed onto the rail and to her surprise Goten wrapped his hand around her waist and leaped into the air.  
  
Washu inhaled sharply at the site of Goten's window turning smaller and smaller. 'We're flying??' Goten nodded, and looked at her pink hair tumble over his chest and on her face; making Goten's heart thump when he looked at Washu. His gaze fell onto her body, her feminine features were outlined on the night shirt. He blushed and focused on his flying.  
  
Washu looked at the view, feeling completely like she was soaring. She laughed and held tight onto Goten's torso, gazing at him. ' He's cuter than Tenchi for sure..' She thought looking at his face. Goten looked at her and smiled reassuringly. Her heart thumped faster, just like the moment in the room. ' Okay, so I like him. I'm sure he does too..' She thought and hugged his body in affection. Goten's eyes went wide, he knew she didn't do that because she was scared. Pleased, he sped up and landed softly on a hilltop.  
  
Goten placed Washu on the ground so she was laying down. ' God damm it she's so hot' His mind screamed as she innocently looked up at him softly. He laid down next to her, and pointed to the stars.  
  
' This is a place I usually go to when I can't sleep. The stars kinda hypnotize me to sleep after a while of finding constellations.' Goten said.  
  
Washu snuggled against Goten - much to his surprise - and looked at the stars. A breeze picked up and Goten covered Washu with his jacket, and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. Washu shyly cuddled with Goten, looking at him with those pretty eyes. Goten's heart melted.  
  
' Are you lonely here?' Washu asked holding his hand laying down on her side.  
  
' Not really... Are you in your world?' He asked squeezing her hand.  
  
Washu looked down.' Yes. In my world I do have friends but they never understand me and why I do things. I'm kind of left out there.' He solemnly embraced her and kissed her on the lips, softly at first; waiting if she would accept. Washu hesitated, then kissed him back and tangled her fingers in his black hair. Once the kiss broke, Washu looked at Goten with surprised eyes. He just gazed back at her, waiting for her to react fully.  
  
She smiled and blushed. ' What was that for?' She asked quietly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Goten replied and stroked her cheek,' I love you - and I've hardly met you at all, Washu.' That struck Washu straight at the heart, no one had ever said that to her and an exception of that worthless man that left her. A tear glinted in her eye and ran its course down her soft face. Goten wiped it and gazed into her shiny eyes with emotion.  
  
Goten wondered what she was thinking about, with those eyes filled with thoughts. He wondered why she was crying softly, the rain of her tears splattered down her face, showering down her clothing. A tear fell down Goten's finger, and he let it. Washu just looked back at him, blinking rapidly to clear her tearing eyes. This was a new reaction he had gotten from any of the ladies he'd ever gone out with, but he liked this one the most - because he really did love her.  
  
' Goten...' She whispered. She hugged him happily and clung onto his white shirt. She had thought that she had found love with a man long ago, and was wrong the first time. She was wrong the second time as she thought right now; with Tenchi in her dimension. Now she looked at him and questioned if he was finally the one. Being the nerd-of-the-world left her isolated from the world and her kind of beings, and she had hardly gone onto the bare sun only a few times to attend problems that she formulates. And another reason why she goes out of her lab is probably to catch a few glances at Tenchi or to eat.  
  
Washu closed her eyes and sighed lightly, falling into a peaceful sleep. Goten held onto her touch upon him, so happy that he had found her in such a fast time; one day. He slowly slipped away from her, and gently lifted her up. He was careful not to wake her up, and flew back home slowly.  



	3. Part 3

Gohan lay awake, thinking about the activities that happened that day. He stared out from the bed to the moon and the stars, the mountains and the islands. He was thinking about this new arriver. 'Lil Washu... whats your secret?...' he stared at the eerie moon until it was a huge blur. ' Why is taking energy so important to your experiment? Are you some sort of Dr. Gero female version?' He thought still staring. He sensed Goten's ki nearby, and through his blurriness he would've sworn he saw him pass right through his view with a blurred ball of pink in his arms.  
  
' Washu.' He whispered in a grave tone. ' Have you hypnotized my brother for one of your little lab mice?' He snarled and got out of bed. Videl stirred and went back to sleep. Gohan opened the window softly, careful not to wake his wife up, and looked out into the sky where he saw Goten fly by.  
  
' What are you doing to my brother Washu.....' He whispered menacingly with a voice that carried through the wind. Washu twitched as she heard this, his voice penetrated her sweet lullaby dreams.  
  
' Nothing Gohan.. I just think.... I love h....im' Her voice murmured lightly and Goten glanced down at her wondered what just happened. He gazed to where his locations were, and he noticed that he flew by Gohan & Videl's house a while ago. ' I suppose something happened... Gohan must be communicating somehow with her....' he stopped and squinted at the open window leading to Gohan and Videl's room.   
  
Gohan strained his eyes to see if Goten had noticed his words. He saw his brothers pale eyes try to focus on him. Gohan guiltily ducked his head and crept back to bed, ashamed of being caught by his younger bro.  
  
Goten was positive he saw Gohan's head through the window, but in a blink of an eye it was gone. ' Must be an apparition...' He mumbled and sped on flying  
  
.------  
The sunlight twinkled over Washu's eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes jadedly and looked at the window.   
  
` Huh? Its morning already?' She looked at her surroundings. She was in the guestroom, on the made bed. ` Was it a dream?' Then she remembered coming here, going out at night with Goten, and then falling asleep. ` I guess it wasn't....' She mumbled and sniffed the scented air. It smelled of bacon and eggs, and she could perceive a frying pan sizzling.  
  
Washu got out of bed and went over to where her normal clothing were and headed for the bathroom to change. ` Where is the bathroom anyway?' She thought checking each open door. One had a huge noise coming from it, and Washu peeked in to see Gokou tangled in sheets snoring with drool coming out. She smiled and giggled, and went to the next door. She opened it, and was glad it wasn't Goten's this time.  
  
Washu adjusted her hair into its long scarf and made sure her bangs were perfectly angled right. She smiled at her reflection, and pulled a serious face once she remembered what she was here for. She went out of the bathroom to hear Gokou's loud snores continue nauseatingly.   
  
Walking into the deliciously smelled kitchen, she was greeted by Trunks who was surprisingly there at the Son's house.  
  
` Hi Lil Washu!' He said between gulps of orange juice. She held her laptop to the side and observed Trunks like he was Ryo-oke in her experimental gardens. Trunks paused and noticed that she was staring and he looked at her gulping.  
  
Washu blinked and sat down. ` Good morning Trunks, Chi Chi' She said and tucked her laptop into thin air. Chi Chi beamed her teeth and waved a frying pan.  
` Why good morning Lil Washu! Did you have a pleasant sleep?' Chi Chi asked placing eggs and thick juicy bacon on her plate.  
  
Washu nodded and began to eat. ` Uh-huh. I thank you and family for letting me stay here, it so nice of you' She sweetly said.  
  
` Oh no problem! Now that Gohan's gone, we have lots of room!' Washu was about to drink some juice but stopped hearing his name.   
She placed the cup down slowly - Trunks watched her reaction. Washu opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, and she drank her juice hesitantly. Trunks lifted an eyebrow, ` She must have something she wants to know about Gohan...' he thought and wolfed down the rest of the large food.   
  
Goten walked in cheerfully, ` Hey everyone! Mmm.. I smell some god stuff!' He drooled over the frying pan and Chi Chi lightly whacked him on the head.  
  
` Wait until your father gets here, then I'll make your food!' Chi Chi scolded. Goten gave a lop-sided smile and sat down next to Trunks. He drummed his fingers on the table repeatedly, causing Washu to irritably look at him. Goten gave her the famous Son smile sheepishly.   
  
Washu sighed lightly and finished off her eggs and bacon. She took her plate up to the sink and place all the dirty dishes in a pile. Chi Chi and the rest stopped what they were doing and watched her, confused. The pink teen clicked a button on the side of her laptop, and a machine was right next to her on the floor. Washu grunted and place the machine on top of the plates, and she pressed a button and turned a dial. After a while it rumbled, and they all saw water swish around through the see-through top.  
  
' Oooh' they all marveled, looking at one of Washu's early creations she carried around. Washu smiled proudly as she closed the machine back into her laptop. The dishes were perfectly clean, sparkling bright.  
  
' Oh gosh! Lil Washu!' Chi Chi cried with teary eyes. She hugged Washu and said, ' You're a life saver!'   
  
Washu choked, ' Th-thankss..... Can you please get off of me now?' Chi Chi wiped a tear and laughed, then teared again.  
  
' All the hard-working women are saved just with a push of a button and a dial!' Chi Chi clasped her hands together and saw all the house wives in the world eating caviar and watching their favorite soap-operas in peace.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at her with a look and Trunks whispered to his best friend. ' Psst! I think your mother's having a nervous breakdown in the form of positivity!' Goten snickered, followed by Washu herself. Soon all the three teens were laughing.  
  
Chi Chi popped out of her day-dream and gave a smiling frown. ' Really, I wasn't that crazy!'  
  
Gokou's bristly head popped out of no where. ' What's going on?' He yawned.  
  
Everyone turned to Gokou, who was still half asleep, hair all messed up. His stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
' oops.. Chi Chi, is there something to eat?' Gokou said looking into the empty fridge.  
  
' I'll make you some eggs as long as you don't devour the house!' Chi Chi chuckled and flipped the eggs.  
  
Washu carried her laptop and sat down with Gokou, Trunks, and Goten. She started typing and all the guys could see were green neon diagrams and pie charts everywhere, and they couldn't read the backwards tiny print.   
  
' How intriguing!' Washu exclaimed after looking at her results. ' My computer says that besides all of the saiyan energy that resides here, the biggest energy level resides at the surrounding air many places above the atmosphere...' She clicked abit more. ' And a resident ' Dende ' dwells there - an alien....'  
  
Washu looked up at the nodding trio. ' You know Dende right?'  
  
Goten nodded his head, looking like a mini-Gokou. ' Dende's our planet's god. You must be talking about the time training.. that's the only place that's powerful enough'  
  
' Will it be alright if I take some of its energy?' Washu asked slowly.  
  
Gokou nodded. ' Sure Lil Washu! It's got plenty to go around!' His stomach rumbled again. ' Hey Chi Chi! Is the food done yet?'  
  
' Hold your horses you big oaf!' Chi Chi yelled.  
  
Washu smiled at the Son's friendliness and funny attitudes. ' I guess I'm going to enjoy having a vacation for a month!' She said out loud, not realizing it. Everyone looked at her. ' Did I say that outloud? oops!' they laughed.  
  



End file.
